(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds, their pharmaceutical compositions. In addition, the present invention relates to therapeutic methods for the treatment and/or prevention of Aβ-related pathologies such as Downs syndrome and β-amyloid angiopathy, such as but not limited to cerebral amyloid angiopathy, hereditary cerebral hemorrhage, disorders associated with cognitive impairment, such as but not limited to MCI (“mild cognitive impairment”), Alzheimer Disease, memory loss, attention deficit symptoms associated with Alzheimer disease, neurodegeneration associated with diseases such as Alzheimer disease or dementia including dementia of mixed vascular and degenerative origin, pre-senile dementia, senile dementia and dementia associated with Parkinson's disease, progressive supranuclear palsy or cortical basal degeneration.
(2) Description of Related Art
Several groups have identified and isolated aspartate proteinases that have β-secretase activity (Hussain et al., 1999; Lin et. al, 2000; Yan et. al, 1999; Sinha et. al., 1999 and Vassar et. al., 1999). β-secretase is also known in the literature as Asp2 (Yan et. al, 1999), Beta site APP Cleaving Enzyme (BACE) (Vassar et. al., 1999) or memapsin-2 (Lin et al., 2000). BACE was identified using a number of experimental approaches such as EST database analysis (Hussain et al. 1999); expression cloning (Vassar et al. 1999); identification of human homologs from public databases of predicted C. elegans proteins (Yan et al. 1999) and finally utilizing an inhibitor to purify the protein from human brain (Sinha et al. 1999). Thus, five groups employing three different experimental approaches led to the identification of the same enzyme, making a strong case that BACE is a β-secretase. Mention is also made of the patent literature: W096/40885, EP871720, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,942,400 and 5,744,346, EP855444, U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,689, WO99/64587, WO99/31236, EP1037977, WO00/17369, WO01/23533, WO0047618, WO00/58479, WO00/69262, WO01/00663, WO01/00665, U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,268.
BACE was found to be a pepsin-like aspartic proteinase, the mature enzyme consisting of the N-terminal catalytic domain, a transmembrane domain, and a small cytoplasmic domain. BACE has an optimum activity at pH 4.0-5.0 (Vassar et al, 1999) and is inhibited weakly by standard pepsin inhibitors such as pepstatin. It has been shown that the catalytic domain minus the transmembrane and cytoplasmic domain has activity against substrate peptides (Lin et al, 2000). BACE is a membrane bound type 1 protein that is synthesized as a partially active proenzyme, and is abundantly expressed in brain tissue. It is thought to represent the major β-secretase activity, and is considered to be the rate-limiting step in the production of amyloid-β-protein (Aβ). It is thus of special interest in the pathology of Alzheimer's disease, and in the development of drugs as a treatment for Alzheimer's disease.
Aβ or amyloid-β-protein is the major constituent of the brain plaques which are characteristic of Alzheimer's disease (De Strooper et al, 1999). Aβ is a 39-42 residue peptide formed by the specific cleavage of a class I transmembrane protein called APP, or amyloid precursor protein. Aβ-secretase activity cleaves this protein between residues Met671 and Asp672 (numbering of 770aa isoform of APP) to form the N-terminus of Aβ. A second cleavage of the peptide is associated with γ-secretase to form the C-terminus of the Aβ peptide.
Alzheimer's disease (AD) is estimated to afflict more than 20 million people worldwide and is believed to be the most common form of dementia. Alzheimer's disease is a progressive dementia in which massive deposits of aggregated protein breakdown products —amyloid plaques and neurofibrillary tangles accumulate in the brain. The amyloid plaques are thought to be responsible for the mental decline seen in Alzheimer's patients.
The likelihood of developing Alzheimer's disease increases with age, and as the aging population of the developed world increases, this disease becomes a greater and greater problem. In addition to this, there is a familial link to Alzheimer's disease and consequently any individuals possessing the double mutation of APP known as the Swedish mutation (in which the mutated APP forms a considerably improved substrate for BACE) have a much greater chance of developing AD, and also of developing it at an early age (see also U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,964 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,399 pertaining to transgenic rodents comprising APP-Swedish). Consequently, there is also a strong need for developing a compound that can be used in a prophylactic fashion for these individuals.
The gene encoding APP is found on chromosome 21, which is also the chromosome found as an extra copy in Down's syndrome. Down's syndrome patients tend to acquire Alzheimer's disease at an early age, with almost all those over 40 years of age showing Alzheimer's-type pathology (Oyama et al., 1994). This is thought to be due to the extra copy of the APP gene found in these patients, which leads to overexpression of APP and therefore to increased levels of APPβ causing the high prevalence of Alzheimer's disease seen in this population. Thus, inhibitors of BACE could be useful in reducing Alzheimer's-type pathology in Down's syndrome patients.
Drugs that reduce or block BACE activity should therefore reduce Aβ levels and levels of fragments of Aβ in the brain, or elsewhere where Aβ or fragments thereof deposit, and thus slow the formation of amyloid plaques and the progression of AD or other maladies involving deposition of Aβ or fragments thereof (Yankner, 1996; De Strooper and Konig, 1999). BACE is therefore an important candidate for the development of drugs as a treatment and/or prophylaxis of Aβ-related pathologies such as Downs syndrome and β-amyloid angiopathy, such as but not limited to cerebral amyloid angiopathy, hereditary cerebral hemorrhage, disorders associated with cognitive impairment, such as but not limited to MCI (“mild cognitive impairment”), Alzheimer Disease, memory loss, attention deficit symptoms associated with Alzheimer disease, neurodegeneration associated with diseases such as Alzheimer disease or dementia including dementia of mixed vascular and degenerative origin, pre-senile dementia, senile dementia and dementia associated with Parkinson's disease, progressive supranuclear palsy or cortical basal degeneration.
It would therefore be useful to inhibit the deposition of Aβ and portions thereof by inhibiting BACE through inhibitors such as the compounds provided herein.
The therapeutic potential of inhibiting the deposition of Aβ has motivated many groups to isolate and characterize secretase enzymes and to identify their potential inhibitors (see, e.g., WO01/23533 A2, EP0855444, WO00/17369, WO00/58479, WO00/47618, WO00/77030, WO01/00665, WO01/00663, WO01/29563, WO02/25276, U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,400, U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,884, U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,667, U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,235, WO02/02505, WO02/02506, WO02/02512, WO02/02518, WO02/02520, WO02/14264, WO05/058311, WO05/097767, WO06/041404, WO06/041405, WO06/0065204, WO06/0065277, US2006287294, WO06/138265, US20050282826, US20050282825, US20060281729, WO06/138217, WO06/138230, WO06/138264, WO06/138265, WO06/138266, WO06/099379, WO06/076284, US20070004786, US20070004730, WO07/011833, WO07/011810, US20070099875, US20070099898, WO07/049532).
The compounds of the present invention show beneficial properties compared to the potential inhibitors known in the art, e.g. improved potency.